The Basketball
The Basketball is a episode of The Amazing World Of Gumball. The Basketball Gumball Decides to try out to impress penny and show his athletic skills. Plot Gumball sets out to be a basketball player. Characters Gumball Darwin Tobias Miss simian Minor Charaters Penny Nicole Anais Banana Joe Albert the pervert Juke Transcrpit -at school in the cafeteria- Tobias: *flexes his arms* "so what do you think girls?" Girls: *mumbling* -shows gumball and darwin- Gumball: " hey darwin do you think i'm good at sports?" Darwin: "no" Gumball: *looks at his body* "will why not?" Darwin: "cause you don't do any of them" Gumball: *starts eating his food* "will that is true" Darwin: *eats his sandwich* Tobias: *walks over to Gumball and Darwin* "will hello guys" Gumball: "what do you want tobias?" Tobias: "will i was wondering what do you think of this?" *flexes* Darwin: *shrugs* "heh its all right" Tobias: "will i'm going to try out for the basketball team" *points thumb to himself* "and i'm going to make it" Gumball: "if your'e going to try out then so i'm i!" Tobias: *laughing* "good luck with that" Gumball: "i don't need luck to beat you" Tobias: "is that a challange?" *puts head over table and both hands on it* Gumball: *puts head close to tobias* "i guess it is!" Darwin: *looking at both weirdly* Tobias: *leaves* Darwin: "uh gumball?" Gumball: "yes?" Darwin: "do you think that was a good idea?" Gumball: *starts eating his lunch again* "i don't know" -class room- Miss simian: "class as you all should know there will be try outs for the basketball team tomorrow at 6:00 pm" Gumball: *whispers to Darwin* "dude come with me Darwin: *whispers back* "why?" Gumball: "cause i don't want to go alone" Darwin: *both eye's half shut and looking staight* "fine" Gumball: "thanks dude" Darwin: "no problem" Penny: *whispers* "Gumball your'e going to try out?!" Gumball: *turns his head to penny* *turns red* "uh... um..." Darwin: "ya we are going to try out" Penny: "but gumball your'e not that good at sports" Miss simian: "NO TALKING!" -home- Darwin: "hey misses mom" "Gumball is going to try out for the basketball team" Nicole: "now honey why would he do that?" Gumball: "its because of tobias" Darwin: "he came up to us and was trying to act big and tuff" Nicole: "so you decide to try out for the basketball team to show your'e as big and tuff as him?" Darwin: "pretty much" Nicole: *sigh* -shows anais at the dinner table doing a puzzle- Anais: "gumball can you even play basketball?" Gumball: "of course i do i seen loads of people do it on TV" Anais: *facepalm* Gumball: *raises eyebrow* Anais: "whats one rule of basketball?" Gumball: *thinks* Anais: *sigh* "you will never make it" *returns to puzzle* Gumball: "will i will make it!" -tomorrow at school in the hall way- Tobias: "so guys did you give up on trying out for the team?" Gumball: "no" did you?" Tobias: "haha" why would i?" Gumball: "maybe because your'e scared" Tobias: "why would i be scared?" Gumball: "i'm trying out" *puts hand on chest* Tobias: "good luck with that again" *leaves* Gumball: "i told you i don't need luck!" Darwin: "dude your'e going to need luck" Gumball: *looks down defeated* "ya i know" Darwin: *pats gumball's back* -class room- Miss simian: "class today is for the try outs!" "so if you want to join be here at 6:00 pm" Class: "yes miss simian" Miss simian: "ok" NOW BACK TO WORK!" *turns around* Gumball: *whispers* "ok Darwin you ready for the try outs?" Darwin: *whispers* "yes" Penny: *whispers* "you guys are still thinking of going to the try outs?!" Gumball: "yes" Penny: "gumball your'e not going to make the team" Gumball: "why does every keep saying that!" Miss simian: "SILENCE!" -try outs- Gumball: "darwin lets go" -darwin in locker room- Darwin: "um... gumball" Gumball: "yes?" Darwin: "my uniform doesn't fit" Gumball: *facepalm* "dude i told you to get the other size" Darwin: "i thought this would fit me" Gumball: "will its your'e fault for getting the small" Miss simian: "ok kids start trying out!" Tobias: *starts shooting baskets from free pointer* Gumball: *looks a bit mad* "dude hurry up!" Darwin: "dude i can't put it on" *comes out without uniform* Gumball: *starts going with tobias* Tobias: *puts basketball under his arm* "there you are i thought you quiet" Gumball: "i told you i was going to try out" Tobias: *tosses ball to gumball* "will start trying out" Gumball: "i am" *starts dribbling* Tobias: "will?" Gumball: *throws ball* *bounces of rim and hits darwin* "sry buddy!" Tobias: *laughing* Gumball: *looks mad* "dude that's not funny!" Tobias: "yes it was" Miss simian: "ok kids the paper that made the team will be posted in the Cafeteria tomorrow" -home- Anais: 'What, Gumball" Gumball: "i'm a superhero Anais: "cool" Nicole: Are we the superhero? Gumball: Yes! Nicole: OK Then, Let's go Outside Gumball: *flys at movie theater* *crash action movie* All: *sad face* *leaves* (episode ends) Gallery Why gumball.png|what did i do? LDDScreenShot11.png|Nicole see the woods with gumball|link=Nicole see the woods Category:Plot Category:Transcrpit Category:Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes